One Piece 2nd Generation: Trouble in Paradise Part 21
Leone hung up the Den Den Mushi and exhaled before picking it back up. "This is Leone. Yes it's time... Storm the island, kill everyone you can find. Leave no one left." "I got it." A familiar voice cooed from the other end. "Good." Leone hung up and stood up. He walked to the window of his castle. "This island shall burn." Just as he finished his Sinbad and Kent kicked another hole in the wall next to the one Sinbad made before. "WE'RE BACK BITCHES!!!" They said in unison. Leone groaned. "Of course it's this idiot..." Leone glared over at Kent. "Oh? Well if it isn't Gear Lord. When did you dock?" "Today.... Tomorrow? Yesterday? I'm sorry I can't feel time pass. It could've been a day or two. I don't know." Kent shrugged. "Allow me to rephrase my earlier statement.... These idiots." Leone groaned, before turning into a lion hybrid. "I'm guessing you're here for a fight. I'll end this quick!" - Deus groaned and exhaled. "I'm not gonna get angry... This wannabe magical girl isn't worth it." Valery looked over to Deus confused. "Magical Girl?" "You'll see in a moment." Deus unsheathed his sword. "Accelerator Cyclone." He whispered and disappeared. In an instant he was above Zax, spun down, delivering several cuts along his body. Deus was behind him, on a knee. Zax turned around like nothing happened. "Hello muffucka." Zax said in a high pitched voice. - Hyperion stood up. "Alright Jean. I gotta end this here. I'm running a little late." Hyperion's arms turned pitch black as he jumped up to Jean, leading with a punch between his brows, followed by a bombardment of kicks and punches. Jean stumbled back and Hyperion ran over to Drew who was getting kicked around by pirates. "HYPERION!!!" Drew called as a blade cut through his back. Hyperion kicked down the sword wielder and took Gale's sword back. "Drew. One day I'm not gonna be here to save you. You'll need to take care of yourself." Hyperion swung Gale's sword around, blowing away everyone around. "Get Gale! GO!!" Hyperion knocked around pirate after pirate, as Drew took Gale and ran off. Hyperion smashed them into the ground one by one until a giant shadow loomed over him. "MARINE!!!!" Jean growled, his eyes red with anger. "You see. I'm getting tired of your shit!!!" Hyperion stood his ground. "Let's get this over with!" Jean pummeled the ground, unable to land a blow on the quickly moving Hyperion. "HOLD STILL!!" Jean swiped his hand and Hyperion stood to catch it. "I'm trying my damnedest to not use up so much energy. But you're making this a lot more complicated than it should be!!" Hyperion dug his hands into Jean and threw him into the sky, jumping after him. "Black Wing Hurricane!!!" Hyperion spun violently, sending a vortex of black feathers towards Jean that cut into his body. As he fell back to the ground, Hyperion smashed his hand into Jean's body, knocking him unconscious. Hyperion gloated as he slowly glided back to earth. "See! Was it that hard to go down?" A slow clap was heard in the distance. "Bravo. Bravo." A gruff voice said. A silver haired man walked out from the forest with a smug grin. "Hello Hyperion." "Oh. Hey Atlas, I'm glad you showed up. Now you can take on Jean while I get back to the Draft." Hyperion started to transform but was caught by Atlas. "Uhhh... Atlas?" "You're not going anywhere." Atlas threw Hyperion back into the dirt. "I've been waiting to get you alone." "You could at least buy me dinner first." Hyperion joked as he stood back up. "Now may I ask. What's with you? If you wanted me alone you could've asked." "That was really the hard part. I wanted a nice place to bury you." Atlas stretched out his one wing. Before charging forward, slashing against Hyperion. Hyperion fell back. "Well isn't that just dandy. You want a fight? Then you'll get it. But I'll make it quick." Hyperion turned his arms into black wings before clashing with Atlas. They kept bouncing off each other, charging into each other again and again, Hyperion went for a butterfly kick, breaking past Atlas' guard. Atlas blocked the kick with his arm and jumped back. "Black Wing Technique: Eclipse Assault!" Black feathers departed from Atlas' wing and coated the area, the sunlight started to get dimmer until it was pitch black. In the darkness, Atlas bombarded Hyperion with attacks, breaking a few bones in his body. Hyperion stood back up. "Black Wing Technique: Black Storm." Hyperion took a step and hesitated before disappearing in the darkness. The feathers above were blown away and Hyperion casted a large shadow before raining down a shower of feathers onto Atlas who tried to fly away. "Sorry Atlas.." Hyperion dropped down and Axe Kicked Atlas into the dirt. Atlas spun back up to his hands and jetted his feet into Hyperion's chin. "This isn't over, you should know me well enough I don't go down so easily." "I had a feeling you let Gale win." Hyperion grabbed Atlas by his ankles and threw him Into the sky. "But it is possible that he could've beaten you." "I know.." Atlas started, floating back down. "Let's end this. We both haven't even went past 30% of our power in this fight. How about a little jump? 100%." Atlas stretched out 4 more wings from his back. "Oh I'm gonna kill Gale next for taking my wing." Hyperion put his head down. His body started to slim down and feathers coated his arms and chest. His eyes coated themselves in a black lair. "Corvus Mode." Hyperion glared up to Atlas with his cold eyes. "Black Wing Vs. Black Wing...." "Who will come out on top?" "Of course I will.." "Are you sure about that? You're on a deadline Hyperion. Not only do you have to get back to the Draft, but you'll have to fight me and Prime. I doubt Drew can handle him." "I know he's your apprentice and all, but Drew is gonna win that fight." - Drew was pushed down onto the ship and Gale fell into the sea. "Gale!" He called as he tried to jump after him but was caught by a hand. "You're not going anywhere." Prime growled. "You're gonna die here." "Dammit Prime! I have to get Gale!" Drew kicked Prime back and lunged into the sea, followed by Prime. Drew quickly scrambled to get Gale as he saw Prime sink lower and Lower into the water. This idiot actually jumped in... Drew criticized as he swam after him. - Kent nodded. "Yeah I'll ask Rhea how long we've been here. Oh and before I forget." Kent tossed Mako to Leone. "He tried to fight my brother. Lost horribly." Leone growled and threw Mako to the ground. "Wake your ass up! We have business to attend to!" Mako slowly rose to his feet. His skin started to rot as he turned to gaze into Kent's soul. "Good Mourning." He cackled before charging like a ghoul. "You couldn't even beat Jericho! What makes you believe you could beat me?" Kent jumped up with his hands in his pockets. Mako made his way under him as Kent dropped down he axe kicked Mako through the floor. "Boom!" Sinbad laughed. "You're kinda weak. I beat him up with only 3 fingers." Kent looked over to Sinbad with admiration. "YOU ARE A GOD!!" "A radical god!" "RADICAL!" "FINALLY!! SOMEONE USES IT!! That's fun cause Liana tried and failed." "Liana? Who's that?" "My assistant." "So she's like my Jericho?" "The Dark Prince?" "I guess so. His name is still new to me." "Then shes exactly like your Jericho." Kent leaned back with awe and started to imagine a female Jericho. "Nah, can't have that." A vein in Leone's head started pulsing hard. "I'm gonna murder these two." He got down on all fours and roared loudly, shaking the castle violently before lunging for Kent. Kent got ready but was knocked upwards by Mako, who back flipped next to Leone. "100%." He murmured. Sinbad dodged Leone's attack and grabbed him by the tail, slamming him into the ground. "Down kitty!" Leone bounced back up and cut into Sinbad, sinking his claws into his body. Sinbad yelled in pain as he slapped Leone off of him. Leone landed on his feet and licked his bloody claws. "You're going down old man." "Old? I'm only 48! If anything I'm middle aged at the most." Sinbad argued. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Trouble In Paradise Arc